Fifty Shades of Green
by storieofmilife
Summary: Fifty shades of Grey with a Harry Potter twist...might offer spoilers for the original book if you haven't read it yet. Rated M for a very good reason...H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fifty Shades of Green**_

**Chapter 1**

Eighteen-year-old Hermione Granger scowled with frustration into the charmed mirror as it smiled at her. 'Damn my hair it just won't behave' she thought to herself as she stared into the mirror hopelessly at her bushy brown locks.

"It looks lovely dear, really," said the mirror kindly. Hermione frowned at her reflection knowing damn well that her hair looked anything but lovely.

She looks down at the outfit she chose for this interview and begins to rethink it. She's wearing a maroon colored jumper with a gold letter "H" on the front of it, some muggle blue jeans and a pair of old black and white converse sneakers. After switching to a green dress blouse, a black skirt and sensible black knee length boots she looks into the mirror and decides her appearance looks decent, then she ties her hair into a manageable ponytail.

The door to her bedroom opened and in walked cheerfully her best friend of the past three years Ginny Weasley, one of the other reasons for her sour mood.

Being head girl Hermione had the privilege of living in her own quarters next to the head boy for her final year of school at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Books were sprawled out on her bed covering just about every inch of it as she was studying for their final exams that were next week. But her studying had to be deferred this morning.

Ginny Weasley woke Hermione up at the crack of dawn to ask if she could fill in for her to do an exclusive interview with wizard extraordinaire Minister for Magic Harry Potter. Ginny somehow forgot that she'd scheduled her interview with Mr. Potter on the same day as the last Gryffindor Quidditch game of the year and the last one that Ginny would ever play in at Hogwarts. Ginny was the very first editor of the Hogwarts Star, the school newspaper. She'd been dying to get an interview like this since she started the paper this past year.

After coming too from being woken up at the ungodly hour, Hermione simply asked why Ginny couldn't just reschedule the interview. But Ginny told her that it took about nine months to get this one set up, and trying to reschedule could take another six months. Harry Potter was a very hard man to reach, seeing as he was the Minister for Magic and all. Hermione was about to decline but after much begging and whining on Ginny's part, she agreed.

"Hermione you have to know that I'm really sorry about having to ask you to do this," said Ginny apologetically. "But there was no one else capable and I really need this interview," she said with her Gryffindor Quidditch uniform gleaming.

"I know, I know," said Hermione, as she got up to get ready to leave. "But Ginny I don't know anything about him, apart from what he did in the war, and the fact that he's the youngest Minister of Magic ever," said Hermione urgently.

"Don't worry the questions will see you through" said Ginny as she grabbed the scroll of parchment on Hermione's bed that she put together for the interview some months ago. She handed Hermione her green cloak, and Hermione put it on.

"I hope you're right," said Hermione nervously as Ginny handed her the scroll of parchment, she put it in her bag and walked over to the door with Ginny following behind her.

"You'll be fine Hermione, you're brilliant," she said smiling at her best friend, Hermione smiled back and opened the door.

"Well I should get going, Professor McGonagall told me to meet her in her office at 9 so I could take the floo to the Ministry."

"Okay, good luck, and thanks, as usual Mione, you are my lifesaver." Said Ginny putting a hand over her heart causing Hermione to let out a small laugh.

"Good luck to you as well on the game that is," Hermione replied as they walked down the stairs that led to the small common room together.

"Thanks I'll score a goal for you" said Ginny smiling. "See you when you get back Mione," said Ginny as they walked through the portrait whole and into the corridors.

"Yeah, see ya," said Hermione with a small wave as she began walking down the corridors towards the Headmistresses office. Ginny went the other way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

From Professor McGonagall's office Hermione flooed to the entrance of the Ministry of Magic and from there she was to meet a man named Kingsley Shacklebott. He would escort her to the Ministry himself. She walked over to the only man whom was standing still while the other wizards on the street were moving busily about getting to their destination.

As she walked up to him she noticed that he was a very tall well-built dark skinned man, the kind you wouldn't want to duel in a fight she suspected. He was also dressed in all black robes that looked very expensive. She stopped in front of him and extended her hand to him.

"Hi, my names Hermione Granger," she said smiling at this very tough looking man. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before extending his hand as well to shake hers.

She'd never been to the Ministry of Magic before and wondered briefly how they would get there.

"Kingsley Shacklebott, here on behalf of Mr. Potter" he said with a stern look as he shook her hand gently. "I was under the impression that Ginny Weasley would be doing the interview," he said politely.

"Something came up and she didn't want to miss this opportunity so she sent me instead" said Hermione laughing nervously. "I hope that's ok"

"Sure thing Miss Granger," he said smiling kindly. "But if you don't mind I must perform a routine wand check." He said pulling out his wand and waving it up and down her like she was being checked at a muggle airport. She looked around uncomfortably as he finished his inspection of her. Once he was done he put his wand away. "Sorry protocol Miss Granger."

"I understand," she muttered quickly.

"Well shall we get going then?" he asked politely.

"Yes sir," He started walking and she began following behind him to a muggle red and black telephone booth that would transport them to the ministry. Funny she hadn't notice the telephone booth there before.

"Miss Granger you just step inside and use this code." he said handing her a small piece of parchment with the numbers '62442'. She took it. "Wait for me when you arrive in the Atrium and I'll meet you and escort you from there." he said kindly.

Hermione nodded and stepped inside the telephone booth, she punched in the numbers and before she knew it the telephone booth took off and started going down like a muggle elevator at a low speed.

The telephone booth went down about eight floors before it stopped. On her way down she passed the Department of Mysteries, where she wanted to work when she graduated as an Unspeakable, but graduation was still a few weeks away, so she'd have time to think about that later.

She stepped out of the telephone booth, as it announced that she was in the "Atrium" and after her departure the booth took off going back up to wherever it was going. She looked around the atrium and took in her surrounding in awe.

The ceiling was peacock blue with golden symbols moving over it the floor, polished dark wood. Halfway into the Atrium was the Fountain of Magical Brethren. The fountain featured golden statues of a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf, all which spouted water from various locales into the pool of water below, and each of the last three of which is shown in some manner basking in the generosity, wisdom and apparent superiority of wizard-kind.

"Wow" Hermione thought the view was beautiful; she felt someone beside her and turned to look at Kingsley.

"Miss Granger if you could just go check in with the receptionist at the front desk I should be on my way." He said smiling and shaking her hand "It was a pleasure to meet you"

"You as well and thank you Mr. Shacklebott" she said kindly

"Please call me Kingsley," he said before waving her goodbye and walking off down the corridors. Hermione smiled at his retreating form before walking over to the receptionist desk.

* * *

She noticed that there were three beautiful blonde witches, dressed elegantly in expensive looking robes and modest make up, sitting behind the receptionist desk. Whoa, Hermione thought these women were really beautiful. She walked over to the one that looked up at her. The witch smiled warmly at Hermione and greeted her.

"Hello"

"Good morning" Hermione said after clearing her throat. "My names Hermione Granger, I'm here on behalf of Ginerva Weasley"

The blonde woman looked over her list and then looked up and smiled at Hermione. "Yes Miss Weasley is expected," said the blonde woman. She also told Hermione to enter the lifts allowing access to the rest of the ministry (with the exception of the 10th floor) visitors have to pass through a set of golden gates. Beside what is a security stand down the hall and the guard there would register her wand. After thanking the woman Hermione began to walk in the direction.

The security wizard registered her wand. Then he sent her in the direction of the lifts that would take her to the first floor where the office of the Minister for Magic was located.

The lifts were located not too far from the golden gates she passed through earlier to get to the security wizard. In a smaller hall with at least twenty lifts standing behind wrought golden grilles. He told her that when the lift reaches a floor, a voice announces the department residing on that level and then what subdivisions are part of that department.

* * *

She got on the lift and it went down some floors before the voice announced the first level, which was where she needed to be. She got off the lift and noticed that this floor was very different from the Atrium. This level had white sandstone floors and white walls Behind another receptionist desk that was made out of the same material of floors were gold letters that read **_"HARRY POTTER,_** _**MINSTER FOR MAGIC"**_. There were several white leather chairs in front of the receptionist desk. She walked pass the chairs and over to the receptionist desk, where yet another gorgeous blonde witch sat.

"Good morning, my name is Lavender Brown, junior secretary to the minister for magic, how may I help you" the blonde said brightly smiling revealing pearly white teeth. 'That was a mouth full' Hermione thought as she smiled back.

"Good morning Miss Brown," Hermione greeted back. "My names Hermione Granger, I'm here on behalf of Miss Weasley to conduct an interview with Mr. Potter."

"Yes, Mr. Potter is expecting you," Lavender said reaching down in her desk and pulling out a visitors badge. "Please take this and put it around your neck," Hermione took the badge from her and did as she was told. "You can have a seat Mr. Potter will be with you momentarily." She said smiling again.

"Thank you" said Hermione smiling back at her. She took a seat and began to take out the questions that Ginny had sent with her to review them but Lavender spoke to her again.

"Allow me to check your cloak" said the blonde woman coming over to Hermione. Hermione shrugged out of it and handed the cloak to her. Lavender folded it up and asked "Would you like anything to drink Miss Granger, pumpkin juice, or a butterbeer perhaps?"

"Um, pumpkin juice would be fine thanks," Lavender smiled at Hermione and summoned a glass of pumpkin juice then handed it to Hermione. "Thank you," she said upon taking it. Lavender smiled at her and went back over to her desk. Hermione tried again to look over the questions but was interrupted this time by the doors to the Ministers office.

The door to the Ministers office opened and out walked a tall attractive Irish man with short-brown hair.

"Quidditch next week Potter" he said. She didn't hear a response but the doors to the Ministers office remained opened and the man that came out walked pass them and said "Good morning ladies," Hermione smiled in response and after a few moments the man was gone.

"Mr. Potter will see you now, Miss Granger," said Lavender motioning toward the now open double glass doors to the minister's office.

"Oh thank you," Hermione shuffled her things together and handed the pumpkin juice back to Lavender before moving towards the Ministers office.

* * *

She was trying to get her thoughts together and tripped over her own feet stumbling inside the Minister's office landing on her hands and knees, dropping her things as she fell. She cursed to herself silently for her embarrassing entry. When she felt strong hands around her helping her to stand up right after picking up her things.

"Miss Weasley, my names Harry Potter, are you alright, do you want to sit down?" he asked kindly. Hermione tried to straighten herself out so she could answer the man and then she glanced up at him.

He was so young and attractive, very attractive. He was wearing very expensive black dress robes that hung off his body. He was tall about six feet even; he had shaggy jet-black hair, his face looked like an artist had sculpted it. His jawbone was strong, his eyes were the greenest emerald she'd ever seen, but they were behind his glasses, which framed his face perfectly.

"Um…" said Hermione as she struggled to find her voice. "Miss Weasley couldn't make it she had other pressing engagements, so she sent me instead,"

"Oh, and who are you?" he asked amusement evident in his voice.

"My names Hermione, Hermione Granger" said Hermione holding out her hand to shake his after she put her bag back on her shoulder. He took her hand and shook it gently and she felt a shock go through her body at the contact, she'd never felt anything like that before.

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger," he said his voice caressing her name.

"Uh…yes and you as well Mr. Potter."

"Would you like to have a seat?" he asked.

* * *

It was then that she got to look around his office. This office was way to large for just one person she thought. The office looked like if was about the size of her Gryffindor common room, but it was the same design in here as if was out in the receptionist area of this floor. With a few exceptions, in Mr. Potter's office to the far left were floor to ceiling glass windows that overlooked every department in the ministry; he must have had them charmed. In front of the windows was a wooden desk that looked like it could easily sit six people around comfortable. There was an L shaped white leather couch in front of his white sandstone desk. In front of the couch was a small wooden coffee table that mirrored the wooden desk by the windows in color and two white leather armchairs facing the L-shaped couch. Behind his sandstone desk were bookshelves that stretched from the ceiling to the floors and from one side of the office to the other. He noticed her looking at them with awe once she'd sat down on the couch in front of his desk.

"Books and scrolls dated back to the time Merlin," he said motioning to the bookshelves before sitting down in one of the armchairs facing her.

"Incredible collection" she responds looking the shelves up and down.

"I couldn't agree more Miss Granger," he says sitting down in front of her. He places one arm comfortably on his leg and the other on the armrest. Hermione takes out the magic ink quill and parchment paper, she places the parchment paper and the quill on the coffee table in front of them. After dropping the ink pin twice she finally sets in the quill. Mr. Potter says nothing patiently waiting for her to get set up.

"Do you mind if I spell it" she says finally getting the courage to look up at him, he's gazing at her intently, the hand that was on the arm rest now comes up to cup his chin and he trails his index finger across his lips, trying to suppress a smile she thinks flushing embarrassed.

"After you've taken so much trouble to set it up, you ask me now?" she flushes bright pink.

"S-sorry" she mutters. "I'm not used to this,"

"I don't mind," he says taking pity. Hermione nods in his direction and spells the quill, then retrieves the parchment with the questions on it.

"Did Ginny, I mean Miss Weasley, explain what the interview was for?" she ask as the quill inks itself and starts writing on the parchment.

"Yes. To appear in the first graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the diplomas at this years graduation ceremony." Wow she didn't know that. No one had ever received his or her graduation certificate from the minister for magic before. Bringing her thoughts back to the task at hand.

"Good" she said swallowing nervously. "Mr. Potter I have some questions for you."

"I thought you might," he says deadpan. 'Great, he's laughing at me' she thinks and the realization causes her cheeks to heat up. She sits up in her chair with her shoulders squared in an attempt to look more intimidating. She clears her throat and starts her questioning.

* * *

"You're the youngest Minister for Magic that Britain has ever seen, what do you say to people who think someone older and more experienced would be better suited to do your job" she asks smoothly getting through the first question.

"I don't feel the need to express my thoughts to those people, Miss Granger, my work here speaks for itself. Crime rate is down, education funding is at an all time high, there's peace between all magical creatures in this vicinity and there has been a substantial boost in the magical economy of Great Britain since I took this position three years ago"

"Some people would say that your part in the War against He who must not be named gave you an unfair advantage in the election between you and Mr. Marcus Flint, your opponent for the past three years, what would your response be to that?"

"First let's refer to him by his born given name Tom Riddle, Lord Voldermort, the dark lord or whatever you want to call him no longer exists, so I think its safe to use his real name." said Harry smirking Hermione blushed looking up at him but then reverted her eyes back to the parchment with the questions on it. "And for the answer to that question, I would say that my part in the war has played a very important role in me acquiring this job, but only because the witches and wizards of magical Britain saw something in me that they did not see in Mr. Flint."

"And what was that, Mr. Potter."

"A leader, someone who knows how to take control and not abuse their power."

"Speaking of power Mr. Potter, you are the most influential wizard in Britain with the highest ranking job, would you say that this gives you immense power?"

"I make the decisions that move magical Britain forward, I'm the thread that holds this whole operation together, and without me the magical world would collapse."

Wow he sounds arrogant.

"Its all about the employment of the right people, I have several advisors and meet with the head of the departments of the ministry on a daily basis about things we can do to keep this operation running smoothly, but ultimately it is I who makes the decisions about which direction we move in and which we don't. It's a matter of logic and fact."

"You sound like a control freak" the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them and she gasps immediately.

"Oh I exercise control in all things, Miss Granger," He says without a trace of humor in his smile. She looks at him and he holds her gaze steadily. Her heart rate soars and her face flushes again. Why does he have this effect on her? His overwhelming good looks. His knowledge. Is it fact that he's a war hero; who practically saved the wizarding world when he was a mere seventeen. Or is it the way he strokes his index against his lower lip? She really wished he would stop doing that.

"Um…" Hermione mutters as she looks back down at the parchment with the questions. "Do you have any interest outside your work?" she asks looking up at him once again.

"I have varied interests, Miss Granger." His gorgeous smirk returns to his beautiful face. "Very varied." His eyes are aligned with some wicked thought and it takes her by surprise.

"But if you work so hard how do you spend your down time, do you even have down time?"

"I make time to do the things I enjoy, I love to fly, I go to Quidditch games, and I indulge in various physical pursuits." He shifts in his chair. "I'm a very busy, but wealthy man Miss Granger, but I take time out of my schedule to do things I enjoy." He says his green eyes twinkling at her.

"It says here that you participate in various charities, including one where you sponsor an orphan muggle youth Quidditch team complied of boys and girls ages 7 to 10, what made you start this sponsorship especially?"

"The fact that muggle witches and wizards no next to nothing about the great sport of Quidditch before they attend school at age 11, I wanted to close that gap, and a lot of the young boys and girls enjoy it, I have a love of flying and its nice to share it with those less fortunate."

"That sounds like your heart speaking rather than logic and facts." His mouth quirks up and he stares appraisingly at her.

"Possibly. Though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart."

"Why would you say that? It takes a lot of heart to defeat the darkest lord of our time."

"I believe that is a matter of opinion Miss Granger," to this she frowned. "Those people who'd say that, well they just know me well is all."

"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?" she regrets the question as soon as she asks it. It's not even on Ginny's list.

"I'm a very private person Miss Granger, I have many acquaintances but very few friends, and I go along way to protect my privacy." He says sternly "I don't like to give interviews and especially shy away from ones by newspapers"

"Why'd you agree to do this one?"

"Because I'm part owner of Hogwarts school," She gasps at this but he continues. "And for all intents and purposes I couldn't get Miss Weasley off my back, she badgered and badgered my secretaries and I admire that kind of tenacity."

She knew how tenacious Ginny could be. That's the reason she was sitting there uncomfortably under his penetrating gaze, when she would rather be studying for her final exams.

"You were adopted when you were thirteen, how much do you think that's shaped the way you are?" 'Oh this is personal' she thought. She stares at him hoping he's not offended, he maintains his passive expression.

"I have no way of knowing." Is his response, her interest is piqued.

"It says here that you were adopted by your godfather former escaped prisoner of Azkaban, you helped to clear his name, how has your life changed since he's been apart of it?"

"He helped shape me into the successful wizard I am today and showed me the family business if you will." Said Harry smirking once more. Hermione shook her head to keep from blushing.

"Have you had to sacrifice family life for you work?"

"I have a family, I have a god father a god mother and a god sister, and I have no interest in extending my family beyond that."

"What is your relationship status at the moment, Mr. Potter" his eyes glower to a dark green before returning to their normal color.

"That is private information Hermione" he cocks his head to the side daring her to say something else on the subject.

"Um…sorry it's written here" It's the first time he's said her name. Her heartbeat accelerates.

"These aren't your own questions"

"No Ginny…I mean Miss Weasley wrote these questions, she's the editor for the paper."

"You're not apart of the paper Miss Granger?" he asks using her last name again; she doesn't miss it.

"No, she's my best friend, she had her final Quidditch game today and she didn't want to miss it or this opportunity." She says feeling compelled to answer him under his scrutinizing gaze.

"I see, well did you volunteer to do this interview?" he asks.

"No I was drafted." Says Hermione attempting to smile at her own joke; Mr. Potter did not crack a smile though.

"That explains a great deal,"

* * *

Before either of them can say anything else. Lavender knocks on the door and enters. "Mr. Potter forgive me but your next meeting is in two minutes"

"Push it back, Lavender, we're not finished here." Lavender hesitates gaping at him. He raises an eyebrow toward her and she quickly moves closing the doors behind her.

"Where were we, Miss Granger?"

"Please don't let me keep you from anything important Mr. Potter."

"I want to know about you" His eyes twinkle with curiously.

"There's not much to know."

"What are your plans after you graduate?" he asks.

"I haven't made any plans, Mr. Potter, I just really need to make it through exams first." Which she should be studying for right now instead of being here under his intense gaze?

"We run an excellent internship program here and we offer jobs in very vast fields," he says quietly. She raises her eyebrow. Was he offering her a job?

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Potter, though I'm not sure I'd fit in here" she says as an after thought.

"Why do you say that?" 'oh no' she thinks to herself, 'did I say that out loud.'

"Isn't it obvious." She was uncoordinated and definitely not blond.

"Not to me, I like to surround myself with beautiful things Miss Granger" he said smiling directly at her.

She blushed did he just call her beautiful. Strange muscles deep in her belly clenched suddenly. She decides its time to get out of here. She spells the quill so it stops writing and falls on the parchment. She then closes the ink and places that, the quill and rolls up the parchment and puts all three items in her bag.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asks.

"I'm sure you're far too busy Mr. Potter and I do have to get back to Hogwarts and study."

"Are you doing well in your studies?" He asks. 'Why should he care?' She thinks.

"Top of my class" she states proudly standing straight up. He stands up as well.

"Well that is an accomplishment to be proud of," he says smiling. She smiles back.

"Thank you, and thanks for the interview."

"It was my pleasure, did you get everything you needed?" he asks.

"Yes, sir and the pleasure has been all mine." she says holding out her hand to him. His eyes flash dark again for a second.

After shaking hands they walk over to the door and he opens it for her following her out. She turns to him wondering why he followed her out.

"Just making sure you make it through the door this time Miss Granger. He gives her a small smile. Obviously referring to her less than elegant entrance from earlier. She blushes.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Potter," she snaps. Once outside the office and back in the receptionist area, Mr. Potter says.

"Did you have a cloak?" Hermione nods and he summons her cloak to him, putting it around her shoulder. She tenses up and gasps as his long slender fingers come into contact with her shoulders. He notices her reaction and smirks to himself.

"Please Miss Granger allow me to escort you to the lifts" he says politely.

"Um…sure." She says and she follows him toward the lifts, she waves a goodbye to Lavender and they continue on their way toward the lifts in silence.

Once there he pushes the buttons and leans against the wall next to the lifts gazing at her his expression unreadable but his gaze intense. He is terribly good looking and she feels her face start to heat up again, Merlin she needed to get out of here fast. The lifts arrives and she hurries onto it.

"Until we meet again, Hermione" he says as a sort of farewell.

'Until they meet again,' she thinks, oh yeah graduation. She shakes her head and offers him a reply.

"Harry" as soon as she says his name she can feel her face glowing once again, but finally the doors close mercifully.

_**(A/N: thanks for the reviews and the correction, don't know how I missed that lol. Anyway, glad you're enjoying the story so far, I'll be updating soon.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fifty Shades of Green**_

When Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She thought back to that interview with the Minister for Magic. He was so different from what she'd picture, plus the way he spoke with such confidence and arrogance at times. She supposed he had the right to be a little arrogant; he was the richest wizard in Britain and the youngest Minister ever.

But what stood out about him was the way he made her feel by just looking at her. No man had ever affected her the way Harry Potter had and she couldn't fathom why. Her heartbeat raced just thinking about it and she flushed red again as she thought about one of the things he said.

'Oh I exercise control in all things' Just what did he mean by that. She shook her head settling on the fact that after receiving her diploma and making her valedictorian speech she'd never have to see him again anyway.

She went into the Gryffindor common room after coming through the portrait hole. A little party was going on music was playing on the wireless, she saw snacks on a table, what she supposed was butter beer and all the Gryffindor's years 1 through 7 were in attendance. She took this little celebration as an indication that they won the last Quidditch match. She smiled she could imagine Ginny's mood right now.

* * *

She pushed her way pass some fifth years that were drinking something a lot stronger than pumpkin and headed for the back of the common room. Ginny was giving a little victory speech to her fellow Quidditch teammates, she slurred her words a bit, but commanded the attention of those listening. Hermione smiled and had to hold back a giggle as Ginny finished and wobbled a little before getting down off the chair she was standing on. She walked over to Hermione and gave her a big hug and put a butterbeer in her hand. Ginny was too happy to refuse right now so Hermione just took the butterbeer.

"Hiya," said Ginny smiling.

"Hey, Gin, I take it you lot won." Said Hermione smiling at her best friend.

"As if there was ever any doubt," said Ginny smugly, but smiling all the way.

"Right, well I just wanted to tell you I've just come back from conducting the interview," said Hermione beginning to pull out the parchment with the questions on them.

"Oi, not here they might get messed up, lets go to your room," said Ginny pointing to the portrait whole. Hermione nodded and followed Ginny toward the portrait whole after handing her drink to Colin Creevey.

* * *

Once inside Hermione's room, Ginny drank a class of water and Hermione pulled out the interview questions. She set them on her bed and sat down beside them. Ginny, after finishing her water went over to Hermione's bed and picked them up. She skimmed the page quickly and looked at it approvingly.

"Oh, Hermione this is just wonderful," said Ginny smiling brightly at her best friend. Hermione smiled back and said.

"Yes, well I'm just glad its over, he's rather intimidating you know,"

"Maybe, but he is bloody gorgeous don't you think," said Ginny continuing to skim over the interview. Hermione blushed crimson, yes he was very attractive, in a super freak I have to control everything sort of way. Ginny didn't miss her blush though.

"I guess," said Hermione in a feeble attempt to sound nonchalant. Ginny smirked at her.

"Do you fancy the minister, Miss Granger?"

"Don't be absurd Ginny," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "He's attractive, I'll admit, but there is no way I could ever fancy someone so pompous and arrogant, not to mention controlling." Continued Hermione. Ginny rolled her eyes this time.

"Well he sure seems interested in you." She commented.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Ginny just showed her the interview portion where Harry had said he wanted to know more about her, and when he asked what she was planning to do after graduation. Hermione blushed the stupid quill got all of that.

"I've never seen you blush over a bloke this much before Mione," noted Ginny smiling teasingly.

"Oh, sod off."

"He's incredibly handsome though, huh?" she asked Hermione shrugged. "And really young too."

"How old is he?" Hermione asked curiously

"Twenty-one." Said Ginny not taking her eyes off the paper.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed

"He does seem really interested in you though," ignoring Hermione's outburst. "And he offered you a position at the ministry," Ginny exclaimed squealing with delight. Hermione narrowed her eyes at this. "And what's this did he call you beautiful?" she asked and the red returned to Hermione's cheeks.

"You're reading too much into it Gin," said Hermione eager to get out of there before she could be further embarrassed. "Now if you have everything you need I should go, I really need to study."

"Yeah, I have everything I suppose." Said Ginny putting the parchment down.

"You, suppose?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I wish we had more pictures of him, the ones in the Dailey Prophet don't do him any justice, he's always covering his face, or they always have a side shot, you know" Hermione shrugged apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," said Ginny beginning to put the interview away. "And thanks again for doing this, I owe you one." Hermione smiled.

"Anytime,"

A few days' later Hermione heads down to the library to get some solid studying in. She was finding it hard to concentrate in her room since her two best friends Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, who was a year below, were always in there talking and joking during study breaks. She didn't have the heart to kick them out. So she just left instead, there was a book she was intent on checking out too, so it was a win-win.

She walked into the library; there weren't that many students in there to her surprise. But then again it was a Saturday and the last Hogsmeade weekend before exams. She assumed many of them went to Hogsmeade to relax one more time before exams next week.

She walked to the back to her favorite table it was nestled in a corner behind a few bookshelves with only two seats at it. She'd caught a couple of students snogging back here before, but she didn't have to worry about that today. She set her things down and went in search for a few books to help her study.

Once she was satisfied with her collection, she sat down and began to study. After a couple of hours and a mountain of notes she decided to take a study break and went to find the book she wanted to check out. Once she found it she decided to start reading it in the library instead of taking it back to her room. She found herself getting lost in the book when she felt rather than saw someone standing next to her.

"The Tales of Beedle and the Bard?" asked someone curiously. Hermione looked up coming face to face with the Minister of Magic himself Harry Potter. She dropped the book on the floor stunned. 'What the hell was he doing here?' she thought.

Harry bent down and picked up the book taking the seat next to her. He set the book down in front of her. She still looked at him in awe.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked smiling, though already seated next to her. Hermione cleared her throat a few times before speaking up.

"Um…sure." She said though he was already seated.

"Interesting book you've got there," he said motioning toward it.

Hermione looked from him to the book and felt her face flush. He must of thought she was such a baby reading a children's book. He smirked at her.

"It's one of my favorites," he said.

"Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Oh yes, especially the story about the three brothers." Hermione smiled, that was the story she was reading, before he interrupted her.

"So what brings you here Mr. Potter," she asked politely.

"Well I was in a meeting with the Headmistress, about extending the library," He said getting comfortable in his chair. Hermione didn't hear a word he was saying. She was too busy staring at his gorgeous facial features. He wasn't just merely good-looking he was the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking and he's here. She flushed as he noticed her staring.

"I'm sorry," she said timidly. He smiled at her.

"Nothing to apologize for, though I might ask, why you are here, when everyone else seems to have left the castle for the Hogsmeade weekend."

She looked around and noticed that the library was pretty deserted except for the man she met at the ministry. She believed his name was Kingsley; he must've been Mr. Potter's bodyguard or something. He was standing a little ways off in the distance looking around at everything but them.

"Oh, I was studying,"

"I'm pretty sure this isn't on a test," he said motioning to the book and smirking at her as she blushed; he seemed to love to embarrass her. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Right, I was taking a break,"

"Well I hate to interrupt you."

"You're not interrupting I was just about finished." Said Hermione wishing he would stay, though she didn't know why. He smiled at her brightly and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Well, how's the article coming along?"

"I'm not writing it Ginny is, Miss Weasley, my best friend." Said Hermione thankful that he changed the subject. "She's very happy with the interview."

"Well good then,"

"It's just that she wished she had a better photograph of you"

"What, sort of photograph?" he asks curiously. She hadn't thought about that, so she shook her head in response saying that she didn't know.

"Well I'll be around this area for a while perhaps…"

"You'd be willing to do a shoot?" Hermione asked her voice sounding very squeaky. She didn't think Mr. I shy away from newspapers would be so willing. Ginny would be over the moon if she could pull this off. And she might get to talk to him again.

"Ginny would be delighted, if we can find a photographer," added Hermione, smiling at him brightly. His lips part, like he's taking a sharp intake of breath, and he blinks. He looks lost for a fraction of a second.

"Just owl me, and let me know a good time, and I'll let you know a place. But you'll need to let me know before ten tomorrow morning"

"Ok," she grins up at him and he smiles back showing off those dazzling pearly whites.

"Well, it was a pleasure Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I must be going," he said standing up. Hermione stood up as well.

"Thanks for agreeing to this," she said talking about the photos.

"Of course," he said smiling. "You'll be accompanying Miss Weasley, won't you?" he asked expectantly. Hermione blushed did he actually purposely want to see her again.

"Um…sure," she said after swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Good, I look forward to it." He said before walking over to Kingsley, he gave her a small wave before leaving out of the library. Hermione sank down into the chair and couldn't stop the silly grin on her face. She would actually get to see him again, she wondered what their next encounter would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fifty Shades of Green_**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione quickly packed her things up from the library and headed to her room. She knew that Ginny would be by after her date with Anthony Goldstine. She couldn't believe the Harry Potter actually agreed to do a photo shoot for the school newspaper, and that he wanted to see her. 'You'll be accompanying Miss Weasley won't you?' She replayed the question in her head a hundred times, and felt her face flush. She was acting like a silly little twelve-year-old schoolgirl and grinning like a Cheshire cat. But suddenly she didn't care anymore and now she finally had to admit to herself that she fancied the Minister for Magic.

Once she got to her room she was surprised to see that Ginny was already there, sitting on her bed studying. This was quite unusual. Ginny always stayed the entire length during a day at Hogsmeade, and studying too. This was not a good sign. Well at least she had some news to cheer Ginny up with. But she figured she should ask her about her day first. Hermione set her book bag down by her desk and walked over to the bed

"Hey Gin, how was your date?" Hermione asked cautiously sitting down on the bed beside her.

Ginny slammed her book shut and huffed then she looked up at Hermione and narrowed her eyes. Oh this was definitely not good.

"That sodding prick!" she yelled.

"What did he do this time?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

Anthony, who was a 7th year Ravenclaw, and Ginny had been dating off and on since their 5th year. They always had an explosive relationship. They had both cheated on each other several times, their arguments would last for days on end, and he'd lied to Ginny more times then either of them could count. But they loved each other. That was what Ginny said anyway.

"He's such a fucking git," said Ginny glaring into space "This arse hole had the nerve to ask me to marry him." Hermione looked at Ginny questionably. What was so horrible about that she thought?

"It's not that he asked Mione, it's the way he asked." Hermione nodded for her to continue. "We went to the Sticks," Students often called the Three Broomsticks restaurant that as a nickname. "We get a table and talk about the Quidditch game I did so wonderfully in." said Ginny smirking. Then her face turned sour. "And he asks me what I planned on doing after graduation. As if I haven't told him a million bloody times. I said you and I were going to get an apartment in Diagon Alley, I was going to intern for the prophet, and you well I don't know what the hell you're gonna do since you have offers pouring in from the Minister and all."

"Sod off," said Hermione rolling her eyes but she couldn't stop the blush from creeping up on her face.

"Anyway, so he says Gin baby, I told you, you don't have to work, this is a man's world babe, I want you with me not working your pretty little head off at that pathetic excuse for a newspaper." Hermione scoffed. She knew how much Ginny wanted to work for the Prophet if nothing else to change the way people viewed it.

"Wow he said that?" asked Hermione disbelievingly. What a prick? She thought.

"Yes and that's not bloody all, so I say what do you want me to do nothing with my life, so basically my seven years of education here meant nothing. And he says no of course not," Ginny's glare grew fiercer as she said this next part. "You'll be using spells around the house and for the kids Gin"

Hermione laughed at that she knew that children were that farthest thing from Ginny's mind right now.

"Oh you liked that huh, well you'll get a kick outta this Mione" Ginny takes a deep breath and says "So I say all you want me to be is barefoot and pregnant cooking your bloody breakfast and having your fucking dinner on the table when you get home. And he goes yeah babe, you don't have to work, writing is a pipe dream for you, no woman can be better at it then a man anyway. Let's get married, don't even waste your time with that rubbish Gin."

"Wow so what did you do?" she asked.

"Well I told him the only thing I was wasting my time on was him, then I threw his butterbeer in his face and told him he should start getting used to the idea of lonely nights." Said Ginny she and Hermione both laughed at that.

"So you're done for good this time?" asked Hermione.

"Mione, we graduate in two weeks, there's a world full of single, shaggable wizards out there just waiting for us." Hermione laughed again.

"Maybe they're waiting for you,"

"Well I know one shaggable wizard with your name on his list," said Ginny arching her eyebrow. Hermione blushed crimson and Ginny laughed.

"Um…speaking of Mr. Potter, you'll never guess, he came by the library today."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he said he was visiting Professor McGonagall about extending the library."

"Oh yea he's donating 2.5 million galleons to the school just for that."

"What?" Hermione asked shaking her head, this guy really was rich. "Anyway we chatted for a while. I told him how you didn't have any good photos of him and he said he'd be willing to do a shoot, but I told him we'd need to find a photographer."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise.

"So do you want to do the photo shoot?" asked Hermione.

"Are you kidding, of course I do, oh Hermione this is the most wonderful news ever, especially since that prick ruined my fucking day, you just turned it around." Said Ginny smiling brightly. Hermione smiled back at her.

"Well good, we'll just have to find someone to take the photos."

"I'm pretty sure that if you asked Colin he'd do it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. Everyone thought her other best friend Colin Creevey had a huge crush on her. She'll admit she did too when she first got to Hogwarts. He was always following behind her offering to carry her books, asking for help with studying. But he'd calmed down over the past two years and went from the annoying little boy to her handsome best friend.

"Whatever, I'll ask him anyways."

"Ok, cool, but where are we going to do this photo shoot?"

"Oh he told me to owl him and he'd let me know where."

"What? The richest most eligible wizard in Britain told you to owl him directly?" asked Ginny disbelievingly. Hermione nodded. "I had to owl his stupid assistant for nearly five months in order to get a fucking interview, but he wants you to owl him?" asked Ginny again.

"It's not a big deal Gin,"

"Mione, he fancies you, no doubt about it,"

"Ginny he's just trying to be nice. But even as she says the words, she knows they're not true Harry Potter doesn't do nice. He does polite maybe, but not nice and for some reason that's a turn on. Hermione blushes at the thought.

"See even you don't believe that…Mione's got a boyfriend" says Ginny in a singsong voice.

"Shut up," Ginny laughs.

"I'll ask McGonagall if we can get out of Hogwarts to do this, but you have to let me know the time, so Owl him as soon as possible." Says Ginny standing up and getting her books

"Why don't you owl him?" asked Hermione.

"He asked you too, besides you're the one with the relationship."

"Relationship?" asked Hermione out loud.

"Yes, and you'll have to be there when we do this too."

"Well yeah, he sort of asked me too." Said Hermione as an after thought.

"Should I start picking out bridesmaid dresses?" asked Ginny smirking.

"Would you go to see Professor McGonagall already," Ginny laughed and walked out of Hermione's door with her things shutting the door behind her. Hermione shook her head and then went off in search of Colin.

* * *

"But I do places Mione, not people" Colin groans. They were in the Gryffindor common room standing by the windows. A few students were studying and playing wizards chest.

"Colin, please." Hermione begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I don't know Mione I mean I still have my show to put together for the summer and finals and all." Hermione smirked at him.

"Are you really going to pass up the chance to take pictures of Harry Potter?" she asked knowingly.

"The Harry Potter as in Minister for Magic, Harry Potter!" he practically yelled.

"Colin keep your voice down," said Hermione as some of the students began looking their way after the outburst. Colin blushed embarrassed and muttered a quick sorry. Hermione spoke low so only he could hear her. "Yes that Harry Potter."

"Well why didn't you say so, sure just let me know what time," Hermione smiled and hugged Colin tightly. Colin blushed and hugged her back awkwardly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," said Hermione smiling as she pulled away from him. "Once I get the details I'll let you know." After saying that Hermione headed toward the Owlery.

* * *

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_**

**_I'm writing to inform you that we've found a photographer. Now if you could just tell us where you'd like the shoot to take place and a proper time. We'll inform the headmistress so we can have permission to meet you. Thank You._**

**_Hermione Granger._**

It took her seven pieces of parchment before she could get down what she wanted to say without sounding like a complete and total tool. Though she didn't think she'd accomplished that goal, but she did try and sound as professional as possible. She walked around the castle for a few moments taking it in, she couldn't believe she'd be graduating soon, it all seemed too surreal. After her little stroll she went to her room and saw a snowy white owl perched on her desk. She'd forgotten she left her window opened last night.

"Hey girl, you belong to Mr. Potter don't you?" Hermione asked petting the owl affectionately, that was the quickest response she'd ever gotten. The owl hooted at her and Hermione took the letter off the owl's leg. She sat down on her bed as the owl waited patiently and proceeded to read the letter.

**_Miss Granger,_**

**_How nice to hear from you again, and so soon. I hope you don't mind me sending my personal owl instead of the one you sent. I wanted to make sure the message went directly to you. My owl's name is Hedwig, just in case you were wondering._**

**_I'm happy you've found a photographer and don't worry about your Professor, I've told her that you wanted to do a shoot. After receiving your letter I sent her one telling her what I'm about to tell you._**

**_I'm staying at the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade, we can do the shoot here tomorrow at 9:30 AM if that is ok with you and your photographer, please give me a response and I'll inform professor McGonagall and we'll go from there._**

**_I look forward to tomorrow._**

**_MoM_**

**_Harry J. Potter_**

Hermione closed the letter and wrote him a quick response. Since tomorrow was Sunday she didn't see a problem with the time frame. She sent the response with Mr. Potter's Owl Hedwig. It nipped her fingers affectionately before taking off into the night.

* * *

Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room and found Ginny sitting there, studying. It was getting quite late no one else was in the common room save for a few other 7th years.

"So he said 9:30 tomorrow morning," said Hermione sitting down beside Ginny. Ginny looked over at her and saw her clutching the letter in her hands.

"You really fancy him don't you Granger," Hermione put the letter down and rolled her eyes at Ginny. "You've been blushing constantly every time we even talk about him let alone mention his name. You're still blushing."

"Gin come on you know I blush all the time, don't be ridiculous."

"Whatever, you say Mione," Ginny smirked at her patting her leg, then she walked over to a boy and probably asked him to tell Colin for her. Hermione decided to go to her room and try to get some sleep.

She was restless that night, tossing and turning as images of strong hands on her shoulders, green eyes staring deeply into hers and dark, dark unexplored places flood through her mind. She wakes twice during the night with her heart pounding. 'Great, I'm going to look horrible with so little sleep' she thinks before groaning and turning over once more. Green eyes and broad shoulder invading her dreams once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Fifty Shades of Green_**

**Chapter Four**

The Three Broomsticks Pub & Inn was nestled in between Tomes and Scrolls, a bookshop that Hermione liked to go to on her visits to Hogsmeade, and Honeydukes, a sweets shop that was often busy on weekend visits from Hogwarts students.

Professor McGonagall got permission for Colin, Hermione, Ginny and Colin's younger brother Dennis, who was helping Colin with the photos, permission to floo into the pub. After flooing there, the four students walked to the back of the pub taking in the cozy environment.

As they moved toward the back of the pub they passed the mirror behind the bar that reflected the cozy atmosphere, and drinks such as Butterbeer and Firewhiskey that are served in glasses and in foaming pewter tankards, as well as gillywater, mulled mead, red currant rum, and even cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella.

This was Hermione's second favorite hangout spot, after Tomes and Scrolls. The service was good, the crowd was respectable and the food was excellent. Madam Rosemerta made the best gillywater she'd ever tasted. She and Ginny would often come here after a hard test and drink as many butterbeers as they could. Madam Rosemerta would sometimes sneak them some Firewhiskey as well. Hermione would barely touch the stuff but Ginny would indulge more often then not.

Madam Rosemerta told them that Mr. Potter reserved a suite where the shoot could take place. Though the room wasn't as big as Harry's, seeing as he was renting out the largest room, Madam Rosemerta assured them that the accommodations would meet their needs.

They reached the steps and walked up to the forth floor. Dennis and Colin were panting trying to catch their breath and keep up with the girls at the same time, who were walking at an unnaturally fast pace, each for their own reasons.

Ginny was anxious to meet the Harry Potter, minister for magic, and the man that had her running around in circles for months trying to get an interview with him. Hermione on the other hand was anxious to see the man that made her heart beat out of her chest with just one look. She blushed as she thought of this.

They reached room 408 and opened the door. Mr. Potter wouldn't be there for another half an hour, so Ginny looked around the room, which was elegantly furnished, before going into full control freak mode.

"Colin, I think we'll shoot against the wall, do you agree?" she doesn't wait for his reply as she begins walking around the room taking it in. "Dennis clear the chairs. Mione could you ask Madam Rosemerta if we can get some refreshments before Mr. Potter gets here."

'Yes, mistress' Hermione thinks rolling her eyes, but does as she's told. Ginny can be so domineering sometimes.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry Potter walks into their suite. 'Holy Crap!' He's wearing a black shirt, open at the collar, and matching black slacks that hang from his hips. His unruly hair is still damp from a shower. Hermione's mouth goes dry looking at him, 'he's so bloody hot'. Kingsley Shacklebott follows Harry into the suite; Kingsley notices Hermione and gives her a small nod and smile as a greeting, then stands over by the door of the room. Hermione returns his smile before turning her attention back on Mr. Potter.

"Miss Granger, we meet again." Harry extends his hand, and Hermione shakes it blinking rapidly. As she touches his hand, she's aware of a delicious current running right through her. It's lighting her up from head to toe making her blush.

"Mr. Potter, this is Ginerva Weasley," she mutters motioning to Ginny. Ginny comes forward and looks him squarely in the eyes.

"The tenacious Miss Weasley. How do you do?" Harry gives her a small smile taking his attention off of Hermione for a moment. "How was your game?" he asks pausing for a moment "I was in Gryffindor myself at Hogwarts and played seeker for the team for six years," he says as an after thought. Ginny looked impressed but surely she knew that already since she'd already knew everything there was to know about Harry Potter.

"It went very well, we won the cup. Thank you for asking," Ginny smiling for a moment. Quidditch was always a welcomed subject with Ginny, but then she focuses her thoughts to the matter at hand. "Thank you for taking the time to do this." She says giving him a polite smile.

"It's my pleasure," he answers turning his gaze to Hermione, she flushes again.

"This is Colin Creevey, our photographer," she says grinning with affection, Colin smiles back at her. His eyes cool and calm when he looks from her to Mr. Potter.

"Mr. Potter." He nods.

"Mr. Creevey." Potter's expression changes too, as he appraises Colin. "Where would you like me?" Harry asks him. His tone sounds a little threatening. But Ginny wasn't going to give up the control of running this show.

"Mr. Potter if you could sit here, please?" she asks, he goes to sit down. "And then we'll do a few standing as well."

* * *

Dennis and Colin set up their equipment and the shoot begins. They ask Harry to turn this way and that way, move his arm, and then put it down again. But Hermione's content, she gets to admire him from not so afar. Twice their eyes lock and she can't seem to tear herself away from his cloudy gaze.

"Enough sitting." Ginny wades in again. They switch to standing positions. Colin clicks away on his magical camera.

"I think we have enough," says Colin after about five minutes.

"Great, thank you again, Mr. Potter." She shakes his hand as does Colin and Dennis.

"I look forward to reading the article Miss Weasley," murmurs Potter, then he turns to Hermione who is now standing by the door. "Will you have a drink with me, Miss Granger?" he asks.

"Sure," she says curiously, she glances at Ginny, who shrugs at her. Then she notices Colin scowling behind Ginny.

"Good day to you all," says Mr. Potter. He opens the door standing aside to let Hermione out first.

A million thoughts run through Hermione's mind as she walks pass him and waits in the corridor wondering just what the hell he could possibly want to have a drink with her for. Her heart slams into her mouth. **_'A date?'_** Was Harry Potter asking her for a date? Maybe he just thought she needed to loosen up.

Kingsley stepped out and Harry exchanged a few words with him and Kingsley went toward the steps and walked down.

"Let me just tell Ginny I won't be coming back with them." Said Hermione quickly.

Harry nodded and leaned up against the wall waiting in the corridor. Ginny came out the room and Hermione told her that she would catch up with her later. Ginny nodded but Colin didn't look so understanding as he threw Harry a nasty scowl while walking out of the room towards the steps. Ginny shrugged and followed him and his brother Dennis down the stairs. After they disappeared Harry walked over to Hermione.

"Shall we?" he asks giving her a small smile. Hermione nods and follows him down the stairs to the pub. They sit in the back of the pub near the stairs in a private booth in front of each other cut off from the rest of the pub. The booth is dimly lit but she can still make out his gorgeous green eyes.

* * *

She suspected he needed his privacy seeing as he was the minister. Madam Rosemerta came over and took their orders and went to put them in. Silence over takes them and Hermione's brain is going a mile a minute.

**_'What should I say to him'_** she thinks. What were they going to talk about? She thought what on earth did she have in common with him? His soft voice startles her from her thoughts.

"How long have you know Ginerva Weasley?" he asks Hermione smiles.

"For three years, I transferred from Beaubatonxs in France in my fifth year, met Ginny and became instant best friends."

"Hmmm," he replies curiously.

He looks over as a plate of food flies pass us to a table in the front. He turns his gaze to Hermione.

"Would you like anything to eat?" he asks politely.

"No thank you."

Their drinks arrive and Hermione takes a sip of her gillywater, it goes down smooth and tastes delicious.

"Penny for your thoughts," asks Harry nursing his bottle of butterbeer.

"This is my favorite drink," she says muttering a quick explanation.

"I see. Is he your boyfriend?" he asks smoothly.

**_'Whoa…what?'_** she thinks and her facial expression shows it, his expression remains passive.

"Who?"

"The photographer. Colin Creevey."

Hermione laughs nervously, what gave him that impression? She thinks before answering.

"No Colin's a good friend of mine, that's all. Why did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"The way he smiled at you and you at him." His gaze is so intense she looses her words for a moment. She clears her throat.

"He's more like family," she whispers not trusting her voice fully. Harry nods seemingly satisfied. They fall into a comfortable silence and then he speaks again.

"You seem so nervous around men." 'That came out of nowhere.'

"I just find you intimidating." She responds looking down, but compliments herself for being honest.

"You should find me intimidating." He nods. "You're very honest. Please don't look down. I like to see your face."

She glances up at him and he gives her an encouraging but wry smile.

"It gives me some sort of clue as to what you might be thinking." He says taking a swig of his butterbeer. "You're a mystery, Miss Granger."

Hermione snorts.

"Is something amusing Miss Granger?"

Hermione shakes her head. "It's just that you claim that I'm a mystery when all people know about you is what's been put in books, Mr. Potter."

"That's the way I like it." Hermione shrugged.

"And you still haven't asked me to call you by your first name."

"The only people who call me by my first name are my family and a few close friends." He takes another swig of his butterbeer and shifts focus. "Are you an only child?"

**_'Whoa; he changes subjects fast'_** Hermione thinks. "Yes." She answers quickly sipping her gillywater

"Tell me about your parents."

"Um…" she falters for a moment wondering why he wants to know something like this. "My mom lives in Paris with her new husband Frank. My step dad Sam lives in Italy."

"Your father?"

"My father died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry," he murmurs swigging again looking her in the eyes as he does. She shakes her head.

"I don't remember him."

"And your mother remarried?"

She snorts. "You could say that."

"You're not giving much away, are you?" he says dryly.

"Neither are you," she counters quickly.

"What do you want to know?" she looked up at him square in the eyes, what did she want to know? She wanted to know everything.

"Tell me about your god parents," He shrugs.

"My godfather Sirius works free lance at the ministry as an auror. My godmother Marlene is a healer at St. Mungos, they live in London."

"And your god sister," He finishes his butterbeer and quickly orders another one.

"She finished wizarding-school in America last year. Her names Melissa Mckinnon, she took over as lead singer for the Weird Sisters a few months ago."

Hermione nodded she heard of Melissa Mckinnon, she had a lovely voice. She helped the Weird Sisters get out of their funk when their old lead singer left with her singing lead vocals on their newest hit song "Hug me like an invisibility cloak."

"I hear New York City's magical,"

"Would you like to go?"

"To New York?" she squeaks.** Who wouldn't?** She thinks. "Of course, but I'd really like to visit Salem Massachusetts."

He cocks his head to one side running his index finger across his lower lip causing butterflies to appear in Hermione's stomach. 'His lips are so sexy' she thinks and then blushes profusely for having such thoughts.

"Because?" He asks curiously.

She blinks rapidly trying to concentrate on what he's asking her.

"It's where the witch trials took place in the late 1600's, I'm an avid fan of history and have been since I learned I was a witch. I just think it would be cool to go there and learn more on the history of those events."

"Hmm, I suppose." He says grabbing his second butterbeer taking a long swig from it. "Do you always wear jeans?" **_'There he goes_** **_again'_** she thinks.

"Mostly." He nods she decides to throw a question his way, before she can properly think through what she's saying, she blurts out. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

His lips quirk up in a half smile, and he gazes at her intensely.

"No Hermione. I don't do the girlfriend thing," he says softly. **_'What the hell does that mean?'_** Hermione thought. She rolls her eyes thinking he may be some kind of rich wizard playboy. She doesn't notice his jaw clench as she rolls them though.

She finishes her gillywater. "I should really be getting back to study for my exams." She says quickly.

"I'll walk you to the floo, you can use the fire place from my room." He says sliding out of the booth. Hermione nods and slides out as well.

They get to the stair case, he motions for her to go first and for some reason that makes her feel incredibly insecure. Having him watch her and her not being able to see him. She's so lost in her thoughts that as they reach the second staircase she misses a step and almost falls back down. He catches her before she can.

"Shit Hermione, are you okay?" he whispers turning Hermione to face him. Her face turns crimson once again. **_'Damn why the hell am_ _I___**** so** clumsy around him.' She thinks

She's standing on the step above him so they're even in height. He has one arm around her clasping her to him, while the other fingers of his other hand softly trace her face, gently probing and examining her. His thumb brushes her lower lip, and his breath hitches. He stares into her eyes, and she holds his burning gaze for a moment, it feels like forever. She turns her gaze to his lips his gorgeous lips and for the first time in eighteen years, she wants to be kissed. She yearns to feel his mouth on hers. **_'Kiss me dammit.'_** She thinks, as though he could read her mind. Then again he was wizard extraordinaire Harry James Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord, who knew what type of magic he had up his sleeve. Finally he breaks the silence and sighs heavily before averting his gaze from her.

"Hermione you should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you," He whispers. Hermione gets a confused look on her face and Harry can tell he just lets her go and walks pass her finishing the second floor stairs.

"Come on, I have to get you back safe." He says offering her a small smile. She turns and walks up the stairs silently behind him wondering what the hell went on in Harry Potter's head


	5. Chapter 5

**_Fifty Shades of Green_**

**_Chapter 5_**

They arrive to Harry's room, which as Madam Rosemerta said was the biggest in the whole inn. It looked more like a mini flat rather than a room at an inn. It has a full kitchen a common room area and two doors that lead to a bedroom and a loo. Harry activated the floo for her and once it was ready she stepped up to it and got ready to go back to Hogwarts.

Harry stopped her grabbing her arm before she could go. She tensed up and turned to him. What could he possibly want now, he already humiliated her on the steps did he want to further that humiliation. She knew that having feelings for the most powerful and richest wizard in Britain was foolish. What could he possibly want from a studious plain Jane like her self? This thought caused a frown on her face.

"Thanks for the gillywater." She says quickly as some form of goodbye, but he doesn't let go of her arm.

"Hermione…I…" He stops, and the anguish in his voice demands her attention, so she peers unwilling up at him after turning to face him once again.

His green eyes are bleak as he runs a hand through his unruly hair after letting her go. He looks torn, frustrated, his expression stark, all his careful control has disappeared.

"What Harry?" she snaps after he says…nothing she just wants to go.

"Good luck with your exams," he murmurs.**_ 'Huh?'_** She thinks this was the big sendoff? Just to wish her luck on her exams?

"Thanks." She responds her voice laced with sarcasm. "Good-bye Mr. Potter." She turns and steps into the floo, not offering so much as a glance his way as she does.

Once she leaves Professor McGonagall's office she quickly hurries to the comfort of he room. Thankful that neither Ginny or Colin are there to bombard her with questions on her afternoon with the Minister, she flops on the bed and buries her face in the pillow as hot angry tears escape her face.

**_'Why am I crying?'_** she asks herself angrily.

Sure that hurt but she barely knew the guy, she couldn't expect for him to be falling all over himself trying to romance her. Then again he did ask her to accompany Ginny to the photo shoot, he asked her to owl him, and he asked her to have a drink with him. Just what was he playing at? She wondered.

* * *

A few hours later Ginny comes into Hermione room and notices Hermione throwing herself into books. Immediately she knows something is wrong. Of course Hermione liked to study, everyone knew that. But Hermione looked as though she wasn't reading anything and she was just staring at the pages. Ginny picks up the book Hermione reading and notices her best friends tear streaked face.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Oh no Ginny could read Hermione like a book, it wouldn't be long before she figured out the reason for Hermione's tears.

Hermione shakes her head, indicating that she does not want to talk about this right now, but Ginny is not going to let up that easy, Hermione already knows this. Ginny took some of the books out of her way and sat down on Hermione's bed. Hermione sits up on her bed Indian style facing Ginny knowing that she wasn't going to let up.

"You've been crying haven't you?" asked Ginny concerned "What did that bastard do to you?" she growls. **_'Merlin she's scary when she gets like this.'_ **Hermione thinks.

"Nothing Ginny." That's actually the problem. The thought brings a wry smile to her face.

"Then why have you been crying? You never cry," she says her voice softening. She scoots closer to Hermione and pulls the brown haired girl into a tight hug. Hermione thought she should say something back.

"I nearly fell down the stairs on the way back to the floo." Ginny pulled back and searched Hermione's face.

"Merlin Mione, are you ok? Were you hurt?" she holds her at arms length.

"No Harry saved me," she whispers, "But I was very embarrassed."

"I could imagine. How was the drink, what did you order?"

"I had gillywater. It was fine, nothing to report really. I don't know why he asked me." Hermione shakes her head.

"He fancies you, Mione." She drops her arms and brings them onto her lap as she says this.

"Not anymore. I won't be seeing him again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…he's a little out of my league, Gin," she says dryly not wanting to remember the events from earlier as they swarm through her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious Gin?" She looks up at Ginny glaring.

"Not to me, Okay so he's got more money than you, but he has more money than most people in Britain. And so what if he's the Minister for Magic, they need love too you know."

"Gin he's…" she shrugs.

"Mione for Merlin's sake how many times do I have to tell you? You're bloody gorgeous," she interrupts.

Great one of the infamous Ginny Weasley pep talks, the last time she had one of these was when she received an E on her midterm potions exam from that slimy git Snape. She rolls her eyes thinking about it.

"Ginny please I need to study." Says Hermione not really in the mood to be cheered up right now. Ginny frowns.

"Well do you want to see the article? It's finished. Colin took some great photos."

Did she really want a visual reminder of the beautiful Harry I-Don't-Want-You Potter? She shook her head.

"Maybe later." Says Hermione grabbing some of the books Ginny moved when she came in. "I really just want to finish studying right now."

"Fine, I can take a hint." Says Ginny sighing. She gets up and walks over to Hermione's door. "I'll just leave you a copy here, the article will be published next week on the graduation issue." Ginny says placing a copy on Hermione dresser. Hermione nods and Ginny heads out, before leaving Ginny turns to Hermione.

"Will I see you in the Great Hall for dinner?" she asked.

"No I think I'm gonna skip." Says Hermione skimming through pages in the book she's holding. Ginny sighs.

"I'll bring you something back then." Says Ginny before she's about to leave.

"That won't be necessary."

"You need to eat Hermione, I'm bringing you something back don't argue with me." Says Ginny with finality in her voice. Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine mum, I'll be here waiting." Ginny nods satisfied with this answer and leaves out of Hermione's room closing the door behind her.

After Ginny leaves Hermione is tempted to read the article Ginny left for her. She peers over at it and looks back down to her book. After doing this several times she finally gets up off of her bed and goes to look at the article.

He's on the front page of course; she peers into his green eyes as the photo moves this way and that way. She searches his green eyes for some clue as to why he's not the man for her. It's suddenly blindingly obvious. He's too gloriously good-looking. They are poles apart and from two very different worlds. This thought makes her want to cry again for some reason. She puts the newspaper down and goes back over to her bed attempting to study once more, but her hearts just not in it.

* * *

She turns in her essay on charms to Professor Flitwick. She turns to walk out of the classroom and a Cheshire cat grin appears on her face. Finally she's done after seven years of hard work she finished her magical education. Ginny appears beside her moments later with a similar look on her face hers laced with mischief as well. Hermione knows what that means. Its time for celebration and for once in her life Hermione agrees. She nods at Ginny letting her know that she's in and the two are off arm in arm to plan their evening.

They get to Hermione's room and a snowy white owl is perched on her desk with an envelope attached to its leg. Hermione gasps she recognizes the owl immediately as Mr. Potter's owl. She really would have to learn to keep her window closed.

Ginny sits on Hermione's bed as Hermione walks over to the owl cautiously. Hermione pauses for a moment.

"Well it's obviously a letter for you aren't you going to open it so the owl can be on its way?" Asks Ginny a little disinterested; she really was ready to get her evening started.

"This is Mr. Potter's owl." Says Hermione.

Ginny straightened up and looked intrigued. Hermione on the other hand looked a mixture of annoyed and curiosity. The annoyance however, was taking precedence over her other emotions. She hadn't concerned herself of thoughts of Mr. Potter for days and she was getting used to it, now here he was contacting her again.

Hermione pet the owl known as Hedwig and she hooted affectionately, then Hermione carefully untied the letter. She opened it and something fell out but she read the letter before retrieving the fallen items.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Congratulations on the end of your exams. I trust you did well on them seeing as you're top of the class and all. Please except these tickets as a graduation gift. Perhaps Miss Weasley can accompany you, if she doesn't mind traveling the muggle way that is. You can use them any time you want to, I do hope you enjoy the trip._

_MoM_

_Harry J. Potter_

She looked down at the ground and picked up tickets. They were first class tickets out of Heathrow airport to Salem Massachusetts. 'What the bloody hell?' she thought, thinking back to their conversation at the pub where she'd stated that she wanted to go to Salem. 'He remembered,' that touched her. But she couldn't accept these tickets.

"Well what are they?" asked Ginny Hermione quickly explained the tickets.

"Are you gonna go?" she asked.

"I can't take these Gin,"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because it's just not me ok, these tickets must have cost a fortune, I just can't do it." Said Hermione.

She took out some parchment paper to write a quick reply to Mr. Potter. She put the reply and the tickets in an envelope and tied it to his owl's leg and watched her fly off into the sky. Hermione then turned to Ginny and said.

"So are we celebrating or what?" Ginny smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione grinned back at her.

* * *

The pub is loud and hectic full of soon to be graduates out to get sloshed. Seeing as they were no longer students and it was a weekend Professor McGonagall didn't object to the 7th years going to Hogsmeade after exams. Ginny and Hermione decided to go to the Hogshead instead of The Three Broomsticks tonight. Colin snuck out and accompanied them he was in the mood to party as well since exams were finally over.

Colin gave Hermione the money and she bought them all a pitcher of red current rum. She walked carefully over to the table Ginny managed to find, and handed Colin his change. Colin took the pitcher and poured it evenly into glasses handing them to the girls they all clinked them together.

"To the end of exams," he says and they repeat.

Someone turns on the wireless and music fills the pub. A few patrons began to dance in the middle of the pub after some of the employers move the tables around to make room for a dance floor of sorts.

Hermione is now on her third glass of the sticky red and very strong alcoholic drink and starts to feel free. Ginny was at the bar talking to her ex-boyfriend Anthony Goldstine.

"So what now, Mione?" Colin yells over the noise.

"Ginny and I are moving to Diagon Alley in London. Her brother Ron is renting a flat there with us.

"Does he still play for the Cannons?" asked Colin referring to Ginny's older brother Ron who graduated just a year before.

Ron Weasley was a professional Quidditch Player and was playing keeper for his favorite team the Chuddley Cannons and had been since he graduated last year. He rented a three-bedroom flat in Diagon Alley but was never there to actually live in it. So as a graduation gift he sent Ginny a letter asking if she and Hermione wanted to move in after graduation to help keep the place up for him while he was out of town with his team which was more often then not. After talking it over with Hermione who only agreed to move in if she could pay equal parts rent because Ron said he would take care of it, but she didn't want to agree to that. Hermione thought it was a good idea and very convenient for both herself and Ginny who wanted to get jobs around that area.

"Yeah he does."

"Cool, will you still come to my show this summer?" he asked.

Colin decided that he would go into freelance photography once he was done at school. He was going to a muggle university after he graduated Hogwarts next year and study photography. He was really excited about his show this summer and he should be. He worked hard to set it up.

"Of course Colin I wouldn't miss it for the world." Says Hermione smiling, Colin puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"It means a lot to me that you'll be there, Mione," He whispers in her ear. "How about some Firewhiskey?" he asks.

"Colin Louis Creevey, are you trying to get me drunk? Because it's working." Giggled Hermione. It was true she thought as she finished her third glass.

"More drink Mione!" shouts Ginny stumbling over.

She has her arm draped around Michael Corner her usual photographer for the paper who has given up taking pictures of the drunkenness around him. He only had eyes for Ginny. Ginny looks gorgeous, she always does. She's wearing a tight white polo shirt, some equally tight blue jeans and black high heel boots. Her engine fire red hair is hanging down her back with a few tendrils in her face. Hermione was more of the converse wearing t-shirt kind of girl, but she was wearing her most flattering pair of jeans. She moves out of Colin's hold and gets up from their table._** 'Whoa'**_ she can feel her head spin. She has to grab the back of the chair to steady her self. Rum based drinks are not a good idea especially for a lightweight like her self.

"Mione you are such a lightweight." Laughs Ginny. Hermione smiles brightly. **_'Well duh'_** she thinks, that's why she doesn't drink.

"I'm going to get some air." Says Hermione as she stumbles away from the table to the front door of the pub.

She walks outside and drinks in the cool air as it hits her face. The town of Hogsmeade is nearly deserted on the outside but she can still hear the noise from the pub outside she leans up against the wall of the pub and drinks in the cool air some more making her realize how drunk she is. She's seeing double of everything. She thinks she's going to be sick. Why did she get herself this messed up?

"Mione," Colin had joined her. "You okay?"

"I think I've just had a bit too much to drink." She responds smiling at him weakly

"Me, too," he murmurs and his dark eyes regard her intently. "Do you need a hand?" he asks taking a step closer, putting his arm around her.

"Colin I'm okay. I've got this." She tries to push him away rather feebly.

"Mione, please," he whispers and now he's holding her in his arms, pulling her close.

"Colin, what are you doing?"

"You know I fancy you Mione, please." He has one hand at the small of her back holding her against him, the other at her chin tipping the back of her head.**_ 'Merlin's fucking beard…he's going to kiss me.'_ **She thinks.

"No, Colin, stop…no." she pushes him, but he's a wall of hard muscle, and she cannot shift him. His hand slips to the back of her hair, and he's holding her head in place.

"Please, Mione, you're so beautiful," he whispers against her lips. His breath is soft and smells too sweet of rum and whiskey.

He gently trails kisses along her jaw up to the side of her mouth. She feels panicky, drunk, and out of control. The feeling is suffocating her.

"Colin, no," she pleads. She didn't want to do this. He was her friend and she thinks she's going to throw up.

"I think the lady said no," a voice in the dark says quietly. **_'Holy shit! Harry Potter, he's here. Why?'_** Colin releases her. And they both look shocked. Harry however is glaring daggers at Colin; boy if looks could kill poor Colin here would be a dead man.

**_(A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Chapter 6 is almost finished it was actually one of my favorite ones to write, it should be up soon. Keep reading and I'll keep writing ;-)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fifty Shades of Green**_

**Chapter Six**

"Potter," he says tersely. Harry's glowering at Colin, and he's furious.

Hermione's stomach heaves, and she doubles over. Her body was no longer able to tolerate the alcohol, and she vomits spectacularly on to the ground.

"Fucking hell, Mione!" Colin jumps back in disgust.

Harry grabs her hair and pulls it out of the way and gently leads her over to a flowerbed at the edge of the village. Hermione notes with deep gratitude that it's in relative darkness.

"If you're going to throw up again, do it here. I'll hold you."

He has one arm around her shoulders; the other was holding her hair in a makeshift ponytail down her back so it's off her face. She tries awkwardly to push him away, but she vomits again…and again. 'Oh shit…how long was this going to last?' she thought. Even when her stomach was empty and nothing was coming up, horrible dry heaves rack her body. She then vows silently to never drink again. This was just too appalling for words. Finally it stops.

Her hands were resting on the brick wall of the flowerbed barely holding her up. Harry takes his hands off of her and passes her a handkerchief. Colin was still hovering by the entrance to the pub watching them. She groans and puts her head in her hands. This had to be the single worst moment in her life. Her head was still swimming as she tried to remember a worse one and can only come up with Harry's rejection and this is so, so many shades darker in terms of humiliation. She peeks at him. He's staring down at her, his face composed, giving nothing away. Turning, she glances at Colin, who looks pretty shamefaced himself and, like her, Harry Potter intimidates him. She glares at Colin. She had a few choice words for her so-called friend, none of which she could repeat in front of Harry Potter, Minister for Magic.

"I'll er…see you inside," Colin mutters, but they both ignored him, and he slinks off back into the pub. Now she was on her own with Potter. Double crap. What should she say to him?

"I'm sorry," she mutters, staring at the handkerchief.

"What are you sorry for, Hermione?"

"Vomiting all over you," she murmurs feeling her skin coloring up. 'Please, please, can I just die now?' she thinks.

"We've all been here, perhaps not quite as dramatically as you," he says dryly "It's about knowing your limits, Hermione. I mean I'm all for pushing limits, but really this is beyond pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?"

Her head buzzes with excess irritation and alcohol. What the hell has it got to do with him? She didn't invite him here. He sounded like a middle-aged man scolding a child. Part of her wanted to tell him to just fuck off, but he did help her out.

"No," she says contritely. "I've never been drunk before and right now I have no desire to ever be again." She just didn't understand why he was still here. She begins to feel faint, he notices her dizziness and grabs her before she falls and hoists her into his arms, holding her close to his chest like a child.

* * *

"Come on I'll take you back to Hogwarts," he murmurs.

"I need to tell Ginny." She says 'I'm in his arms again.'

"My cousin can tell her."

"What?"

"My cousin Draco Malfoy is talking to Miss Weasley."

"Oh." She doesn't understand.

"He and I were here on business." Her head spins. "Did you have a jacket or a purse?" he asks

"Er…yes, I came with both. Harry please, I need to tell Ginny. She'll worry." His mouth presses into a hard line, and he sighs heavily.

"If you must."

He sets her down, and taking her hand, leads her back into the pub. She feels weak, still drunk, embarrassed, exhausted, mortified, and on some strange level, absolutely off the charts thrilled. He's clutching her hand such confusing array of emotions pass through her. She'd need a week at least to process them all.

It's noisy, crowded, the music was louder and the crowd on the dance floor grew larger. Ginny was not at their table and Colin disappeared. Michael looks lost and forlorn on his own.

"Where's Ginny?" she shouts at him. Her head is beginning to pound in time to the thumping bass line of the music.

"Dancing," Michael shouts, and she can tell he's mad. He's eyeing Harry suspiciously, being drunk she suspected that in his drunken and angry state he doesn't recognize the minister.

She struggles into her black jacket and places her small shoulder bag over her head so it sits at her hip. She's ready to go once she's seen Ginny. She touches Harry's arm and leans up and shouts in his ear.

"She's on the dance floor,"

Brushing his hair with her nose, smelling his clean, fresh smell. All those forbidden, unfamiliar feelings that she's tried to deny surface and run amok through her drained body. She flushes, and somewhere deep, deep down her muscles clench deliciously.

* * *

He rolls his eyes at her and takes her hand again leading her to the bar. He's served immediately, no waiting for Mister Minister for Magic Control Freak Potter. Does everything come so easily to him? She can't hear what he orders. He hands her a very large glass of iced water.

"Drink." He shouts his order at her. She takes it and doesn't argue, she sips it tentatively and he watches her intensely. "All of it," he shouts.

He's so overbearing. He runs his hands through his unruly hair. He looks frustrated, angry. What is his problem? He's not the one who just puked his guts out in front of the most important wizard in Britain. She does as she's told and drinks all of it. Taking the glass from her, he places it on the bar. She notices through a blur what he's wearing: loose white linen shirt, snug jeans, black converse sneakers and a dark pinstriped jacket. He looks yummy. He takes her hand once more and leads her toward the dance floor. Shit. She doesn't dance.

He can sense her reluctance, and under the colored lights she sees his amused, sardonic smile. He gives her hand a sharp tug, and she's in his arms again, and he starts to move taking her with him. Merlin he can move, she can't believe she's moving with him, maybe it was because she was drunk.

He moves them through the crowd of dancers to the other side of the dance floor and they are beside Ginny and Draco Harry's cousin. The music is pounding away, loud and leery, outside and inside her head. Oh no. 'Ginny is making her moves.' She's dancing her ass off, and she only ever does that if she fancies someone. Really fancies someone. It means someone might not come back to Hogwarts tonight after all. 'Ginny!'

Harry leans over and shouts in Draco's ear. She could not hear what he was saying. Draco is tall with wide shoulders, platinum blonde hair that is slicked back, and wickedly gleaming grey eyes. Draco pulls Ginny into his arms, where she is more than happy to be…'Ginny!' Even in her inebriated state, Hermione is shocked. Ginny's only just met him. Ginny nods at whatever Draco sad grinned at Hermione and waved. Harry propels them off of the dance floor in double time.

But she never got to talk to Ginny. Was Ginny okay? She could tell where things were heading for her and Draco. 'I need to do the safe-sex lecture.' Says the voice in the back of her mind. She hoped one of them remembered the spell that she and Ginny learned in fifth year. Her thoughts crash through her brain, fighting the drunken, fuzzy feelings. It was so warm in there, so loud, too bright. Her head begins to swim and she can feel the floor coming up to meet her face, or so it felt like it. The last thing she hears before she passes out in Harry Potter's arms is his harsh epithet.

"Fuck!"

* * *

It's very quiet. The light is muted. She was comfortable and warm, in this bed. 'Hmm…'she opens her eyes and for a moment she is tranquil and serene, enjoying the strange, unfamiliar surroundings. She had no idea where she was. The headboard behind her was in the shape of a massive sun. It was oddly familiar. The room was large and as she takes in her surroundings she curses loudly.

"Fuck I'm at the three broomsticks!" she was in the Minister's room. How did she get here?

Fractured memories of the night before come back slowly to haunt her. The drinking 'oh no, the drinking, the vomiting oh no, the vomiting. Colin and then Harry. Oh no.' But she didn't remember coming to his room. She's wearing her t-shirt, bra and panties. No socks. No jeans. 'Merlin's fucking beard.'

She glanced at the bedside table. On it was a glass of sobering potion. Control freak that he was, he thought of everything. She sat up and drank it. She didn't really feel that bad, probably much better than she deserved. The sobering potion actually tasted good, she wondered if he brewed a different kind.

There was a knock on the door. Her heart jumped into her mouth and she couldn't seem to find her voice. He opened the door anyway and strolled in. Holy shit, he'd been working out. He was in gray sweatpants that hung, in that way, off his hips and a gray sleeveless t-shirt; which was dark with sweat, like his hair. 'Harry Potter's sweat'; the notion did odd things to her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Good morning Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I deserve." She mumbles.

She peeks up at him and he's enlarging a shopping bag he'd bought with him with his wand, he places the bag on a chair. He grasped each end of the towel he had around his neck. He was staring at her, green eyes dark, and as usual, she had no idea about what he was thinking. He hid his thoughts and feelings so well.

"How did I get here?" He sat down on the edge of the bed. He was close enough for her to touch, for her to smell.

"After you passed out I didn't want to risk getting you in trouble by taking you back to Hogwarts, so I brought you here, and don't worry about Professor McGonagall as far as she knows you're feeling ill today and staying in you head girl room."

She wonders for a moment how her professor could think that but brushes it off quickly.

"Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes." His face is impassive.

"Did I throw up again?" Her voice was quieter.

"No."

"Did you undress me?" she whispers.

"Yes." He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushes furiously.

"We didn't…?" she whispers mortified unable to finish the sentence.

"Hermione, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women sentient and receptive," he says dryly.

"I'm so sorry." He smirks

"It was a very diverting evening and not one that I will forget in a while."

He was laughing at her that bastard, she didn't ask him to pop up out of nowhere and save her like some bloody superhero, and how did he even find her anyway.

"You didn't have to take care of me I would've managed on my own." She snapped

"Right you probably would've been raped by that overly eager prat of a photographer that wouldn't fucking let you go when you rejected him, but I'm sure you would've managed just fine." He says sarcastically, he was glaring at her; his eyes were blazing, and aggrieved. She rolled her eyes at him and didn't notice his jaw tightening as she did. But she did have to deal with Colin when she got back.

"Well thank you," she says smiling. He smiles back and nods.

"Did you eat last night?" His tone was accusatory. She shook her head. His jaw clenched, but his face remained impassive. "You need to eat, that's why you were so ill. Honestly it's drinking rule number one."

"Are you going to continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"I think so."

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after that stunt you pulled yesterday. You didn't eat, you got drunk, you put yourself at risk."

He closed his eyes, dread etched briefly on his face, and he shudders. When he opened them he was glaring at her.

"I hate to think what could've happened to you."

She scowled back at him. What was his problem? What's it to him? If she was his…Well she wasn't. Though maybe part of her would like to be. She flushed at the waywardness of her thoughts.

"I would've been fine I was with Ginny." She counters.

"And the photographer."

"Colin just got out of line." She shrugged.

"Well, the next time he gets out of line, maybe someone should teach him some manners." He glares.

"You are quite the disciplinarian," she hissed.

"Oh, Hermione, you have no idea." His eyes narrow, and then he grins wickedly. "I'm going to have a shower. Unless you'd like to go first?" He cocks his head to the side. Still grinning. Her heartbeat soars. His grin widens, he reaches over and runs his thumb down her cheek and across her lower lip. "Breathe Hermione," he whispers and then stands up. "Breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes, you must be famished." He heads into the bathroom and closes the door.

She lets out a breath that she's been holding and lays back on the bed with a silly grin on her face, 'oh Harry Potter how you brighten up my days,' she thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Fifty Shades of Green_**

**_Chapter 7_**

Why was he so damned attractive? She kept staring at the bathroom door he had gone through just a few moments ago. Right now all she wanted to do was join him in the shower. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Her skin was tingly; she was squirming with a needy, achy discomfort. She didn't understand this reaction. Then she thought about it for a moment and her face flushed crimson. Desire. So this was what desire felt like.

She heard the shower stop after about fifteen minutes and started to scramble out of his bed frantically searching for her jeans. He stepped out of the bathroom, wet and glistening from the shower, still unshaven, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't stop her eyes from looking over his body several times, occasionally coming back to where his towel was wrapped over his hips. He was surprised to see her out of bed.

"If you're looking for your jeans, I've got a house elf working on them, a simple scourgify wouldn't do," his gaze goes dark. "They were spattered with your vomit."

She frowned for a moment at the thought of a house elf. Everyone at Hogwarts knew she was against their enslavement, but then she blushed at the thought of last night.

"Oh,"

"Kingsley volunteered to go out and get you another pair and some shoes, earlier this morning, they're in that bag on the chair." She hadn't even noticed the bag in the chair when she was fiddling around.

"Oh, um thanks," she says awkwardly as she grabs the bag. "I think I'll have that shower now." She replies and hurries into the bathroom.

The water was warm and soothing. She felt like she could stay under it forever. She got the body wash and squeezed it onto her washcloth. She held the washcloth to her nose and took in the sent. It smelled of him. She rubbed it all over herself, fantasizing that it was he rubbing this heavenly scented soap into her body, across her breast, over her stomach, between her thighs with his long-fingered hands. Her heartbeat picks up again. It felt so good.

"Breakfast is here." He knocked on the door, startling her.

"O-okay" she stuttered at being interrupted from her erotic daydream.

After rinsing off, she turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She looked into the bag with the new clothing in it. Not only had Kingsley brought her jeans and new converses, but also a pale blue shirt, socks, and underwear. All the clothing was exquisite; she knew they must've been very expensive. She dressed quickly and found that the clothes fit perfectly. She brushed her hair and stepped out of the bathroom. She found that the bedroom was empty except for her purse. She grabbed it and walked out into the dining room area.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the table reading the Dailey Prophet. She sits across from him and immediately a house elf brings them food. She frowns and he notices.

"Something wrong Miss Granger?" he asks as he puts his newspaper down.

"I just don't believe in the enslavement of house elves, they're meant to work their whole lives for no type of compensation and are sometimes abused by their _"masters"_ and no one cares." Harry nodded.

"Well I assure you that Winky here gets paid for her services, and she has days off where she's free to do what ever she wants." Said Harry surprising Hermione.

"Oh yes, Master Harry is good to Winky." Said Winky smiling adoringly at her master before disappearing. Hermione was taken aback but decided that there was more to Harry than met the eye.

Hermione noticed Ron in the papers shaking hands with the head of Magical games and sports, even though the cannons had lost their match but Ron had managed to not let a single goal get pass him. Hermione smiled at her redheaded friend, she wondered if Ginny had seen the prophet this morning.

"Crap Ginny," she croaked. Harry peered at her once more.

"She knows you're here and still alive. I owled Draco this morning." He said wit just a trace of humor.

She remembered Ginny's dancing from the night before. All her moves used with maximum effect to seduce Harry's cousin, no less! What was she going to think about Hermione being there? She'd never even stayed out pass curfew before, let alone out all night with a stranger. And Ginny was still with Draco. She'd only done that once before and Hermione had to be there to pick up the pieces not to mention cover for her when she missed out on her prefect duties because of it. 'Oh no' Hermione thinks. She's going to think she had a one-night stand too.

Harry stares at her imperiously.

"Eat," he commands as Winky reappeared and removed the top from the food then she disappeared once again. Hermione picked up her fork and looked over the delicious smelling food. "I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a selection from the menu." He gave her a crooked, apologetic smile.

"Thank you," was all she said, she opted for pancakes, syrup, bacon and scrambled eggs, while he ate an omelet. The food was delicious.

"Tea?" he asked

"Yes, please." He passed her the teapot.

"Your hair's very damp," he scolds.

"I didn't take my wand in the loo with me," she shrugged.

Harry got his wand out and performed a drying spell on it without taking his eye off of the paper. Hermione gasped as she felt her hair go dry. At least it wasn't bushy afterwards but she still glared at him.

"Problem?" he asks smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you go around waving your wand at people who haven't asked for your assistance?" she asked glaring at him.

"No, but I also don't share my bed with anyone, there's a first time for everything I suppose." She was so caught off guard by his statement that she dropped her fork, suddenly she wasn't that hungry anymore.

"Right well er, sorry." She said unsure of how to respond to that. **_'They'd slept in the same bed together, even after she was sick'_** for some reason that makes her smile brightly.

"No problem, you should finish your plate Hermione." She looked from him to her plate; which was still half full.

"Thanks for the clothes."

"It was my pleasure, Hermione. That color suits you."

She blushed and stared down at her fingers.

"You know you really should learn to take a compliment."

"I should give you some money for these clothes." She says quickly reaching for her purse; he looks almost insulted in a way.

"You've already given me those tickets, which of course I sent back to you."

"Yes well if you didn't pass out last night you would've found that they're right back where they were yesterday before you returned them." She looked at him pointedly.

"Well, I'll be sending them back again." She says defiantly. He frowns. "These clothes, please let me pay you back." She smiled tentatively at him.

"Hermione trust me I can afford it."

"That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?

"Because I can." His eyes flash with a wicked gleam.

"Just because you can doesn't mean that you should." He arches an eyebrow. And it gets her to thinking about something else.

"Why did you send me those tickets, Harry?" her voice is soft and he puts down his cutlery and regards her intently.

"Well, when you nearly killed yourself on the steps the other day and looked at me all 'kiss me, kiss me, Harry'" he paused and shrugged. "I felt like I owed you an apology. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man…I don't do romance. My taste are very singular, you should steer clear of me." He closed his eyes as if in defeat for a moment before opening them again. "There's something about you though, and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already"

If her appetite wasn't gone before it sure as hell was now. **_'He can't stay away'_**

"Then don't," she whispered. He gasped his eyes wide.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Enlighten me then." She says sitting up straight catching his gaze. They sit gazing at each other; neither of them touched their food. "You're not celibate are you?" she asked cautiously. Amusement lit up his eyes.

"No Hermione, I'm not celibate." He paused for this information to set in as she sighed in relief. "What are your plans for the next few days?" he asked.

"I'm supposed to help professor Flitwick grade some of his 1st and 2nd year final exams at midday, oh merlin what time is it?" She asked panicking.

"It's just after ten, and remember no one will bother you today if you don't want to be." She nodded remembering what he'd told her earlier. "What about tomorrow?"

"Graduation ceremony practice in the morning, and after that Ginny and I are going to start packing. We're moving to London next weekend."

"You have a place in London already?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I can't remember the address. It's in Diagon Alley."

"Not far from me." He smiles "So what are you going to do for work in Diagon Alley?"

Where was he going with all of these questions? The Harry Potter inquisition was almost as irritating as the Ginerva Weasley inquisition.

"I've applied for an internship under Susan Bones, working as an unspeakable, I'm waiting to hear back."

"So you'll be working at the ministry?" he asks his face lights up at this news.

"If I get the job yes."

"Oh I'm sure you will." He replies confidently while drinking some of his pumpkin juice. "Have you ever thought about being an undersecretary to the minister?"

"Um…no"

"And just what's wrong with that position?"

"That position, or being in that position _under you_?" she smirked.

"Oh there are a lot of positions under me that you could fill Miss Granger." He says smirking back. She flushes red. She glanced down; she can't look him in the eyes when he used that kind of tone.

"I'd like to bite that lip" he whispered darkly.

She gasped completely unaware that she was chewing her bottom lip and her mouth popped open. That had to be the sexiest thing anybody had ever said to her. She squirms in her chair but musters up all of her Gryffindor courage and says.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not going to touch you, Hermione not until I have your written consent to do so." His lips hinted at a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I say." He shakes his head and sighs. "I need to show you. What time will you be done this evening?" he asked. Did he honestly think that McGonagall would let her back out of the castle? "It's official business." He says as if reading her thoughts.

"I should be done around six."

"Well we could go to London this evening or next Saturday, I have a few meetings later today but I should be done around that time as well. The choice is yours."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again." What did that mean?

"Tonight, we can go tonight, if you can convince the professor that is."

"I have my ways," he said smirking "Tonight it shall be." I'll come by the castle at around 6:30 and you can meet me in the good professors office,"

"And you're sure she'll agree."

"Well you'll just have to find out not won't you?" she smirked at him. "Now finish your breakfast." he said quickly. How can she eat now, she going to London tonight with Harry Potter of all people. She was way too excited to eat.

"I can't eat all of this." She said gaping at what was left on her plate.

"Eat what's on your plate. If you'd eaten yesterday, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be declaring my hand so soon."

His mouth sets in a grim line. He looks angry. She frowned but returned to the now cold food on her plate. She was too excited to eat. But did as she was told anyway. After swallowing her last piece of pancake, she peeked up at him. He was eyeing her speculatively.

"Good girl," he says. "You should be getting back to Hogwarts now. I'll apparate you as close as I can and then you'll have to walk back to the school from there." She nodded and stood up.

He holds out his hand and she takes it, he pulls her close and with a pop their gone. They end up right at the black lake in the forbidden forest near Hagrid's hut. She wondered how he was able to apparate on the grounds of the school when no one was supposed to be able to do that, but then she suspected that he was Harry Potter, there was no limit to the things he could do.

They're standing in close proximity to each other; he has yet to let her go. She turns to face him and looks up into his eyes, his beautiful green emerald eyes. She could get lost in them forever. His gaze is intense, like he's trying to read her. His eyes darken with what she can only describe as desire. She bites her bottom lip.

"Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growls.

He lunged at her, pushing her up against a tree. Before she knew it, he had both her hands in his in a viselike grip above her head and he was pinning her to the tree using his hips. Fucking hell. His other hand grabs her hair and yanks down, bringing her face up, and his lips were on hers. It's only just not painful. She moans into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He took full advantage; his tongue expertly explored her mouth. She had never been kissed like that.

Her tongue tentatively stroked his and joined him in a slow, erotic dance that was all about touch and sensation all bump and grind. He brought his hand up to grasp her chin and holds her in place. She was helpless, her hands pinned, her face held, and his hips restraining her. His erection was against her belly. He wanted her. Harry Potter Greek god, wizard extraordinaire, minister for magic wanted her, and she wanted him, here...now, in the forest up, against this tree.


End file.
